


A Baby Brother for Benjy

by huniths-muse (sopaltenbass)



Series: Heirs of Albion [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Babies, Banter, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Humor, M/M, Post Mpreg, merthurweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaltenbass/pseuds/huniths-muse
Summary: It's time to introduce Benjy's little brother to him and to the knights.Written for MerthurWeek2020 Day 6: “Can I uncover my eyes yet?” “No stop being impatient" + Humour
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Leon/Mithian (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Heirs of Albion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	A Baby Brother for Benjy

The new Prince of Camelot had been born nearly two weeks ago, but the knights had seen neither hide nor hair of the child yet, to say nothing of the boy's parents. They had remained sequestered in the royal chambers. 

Not even Benjy had seen his new brother yet. With both of his parents occupied and his Granny needed to help care for the new baby too, he'd been staying with Gwaine and Percival, but the almost-six-year-old was getting impatient to be back home. He'd been asking every day for nearly a week now. All that Gwaine knew to tell him was what Arthur had instructed them months ago, when Merlin had first had his suspicions that Benjy could feel what others felt, especially strong emotions and pain.

"We're to look after you until your father sends us word."

He didn't tell him the reason was because his father and his papa didn't want Benjy hurt or scared unnecessarily. It would only confuse and worry the little boy.

But early this morning, at last, George had been down to tell them the time had come. Arthur and Merlin wanted Benjy to meet his little brother. Percival told the boy when he woke up, and he was too excited to finish his breakfast.

"Can we go now?"

"Not just yet, little one," Percival told him.

"When then?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"We're going up to the citadel with Leon and Mithian in an hour or so," Gwaine said. "Finish your porridge. We don't want your granny to think we haven't been feeding you."

"Yes, Uncle Gwaine."

Leon and Mithian met them about an hour later. Mithian knelt down in front of Benjy. "Are you excited to meet your little brother?"

"Oh, not at all," Gwaine said, smiling broadly as Benjy nodded vigorously. Percival elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Lay off."

"Don't tease him," Leon said. 

"I wasn't," Gwaine protested.

"Wasn't talking to you," Leon said, looking pointedly at Percival.

"What did I do?"

"You started it."

"Did not."

"You encouraged him."

"How?"

"Boys!" Mithian said, effectively silencing the bickering knights. "Enough."

"Sorry," they muttered, looking sheepish.

"Now, Benjy," Mithian said, turning back to the little boy. "When you get home, you'll want to see your papa and father and the baby, but it's very important to remember, your brother is brand new. You need to be gentle and not too loud, or you might scare him. Alright?"

"Mmhmm," Benjy said.

"That's a good boy," Mithian said. "Come on, it's time."

They walked up to the citadel, and entered the castle. Benjy was nearly vibrating with excitement, but he was quiet, like Mithian had told him. George met them just outside the royal chambers.

"Ah, young Master Benjamin, your parents requested to see you first, alone. Go on inside, sir. If the rest of you would wait here a moment." The adults nodded.

Benjy looked to Mithian, who smiled encouragingly at him. He pulled the door open just a crack, peeking inside. "Papa? Father?" he said quietly. Arthur met him at the door, scooping him up in his arms.

"There's my big boy. I have two people over here who are eager to see you." He carried Benjy over to the door to his and Merlin's bedchamber, put him down again, and knocked.

"Enter," came the muffled reply.

"Go on," Arthur said, nudging Benjy forward.

"Papa?" Benjy said as he opened the door slowly, wincing slightly as the hinges creaked.

Merlin was sitting up in the bed, propped up on most of the pillows. He was very pale. A wave of tiredness swept over Benjy as he walked into the room.

"Is that my Benjy? Come here, sweet boy. I've missed you," Merlin patted the bed beside him. Benjy walked over to him slowly, uncertainly.

"Papa, are you all right?"

"I'm just fine, little one. Tired, but just fine. There's someone I want you to meet." Arthur brought over a bundle, placing it carefully in Merlin's arms. "Benjy, this is your brother, Alexander."

"Alexander," Benjy said, trying out the name. The baby cooed inquisitively, looking up at him. "Can I touch him, Papa?"

"Of course. Just be gentle."

"Hello, Alexander, I'm your big brother," Benjy said, stroking the baby's head where short tufts of dark hair grew already. Suddenly, a frown crossed his face. "Does this mean I'm no longer your little one?"

"You'll always be our little one, Benjy, even if you grow to be taller than Papa," Arthur told him, sitting beside him, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think of him, hmmm?"

"He's so small, Father," Benjy said.

"You were even smaller when you were first born, and look at you now. He'll grow too."

"He's going to need you to show him the ropes around here. Can you do that?" Merlin asked. Benjy nodded, grinning. "Come over here," Merlin said, motioning to his other side. "I want to hold all of my sons." Benjy carefully climbed over his papa's legs so that Merlin could wrap his other arm around him. He folded his legs underneath him so he could still look over to his baby brother.

There was a commotion in the antechamber, as the knights and Mithian were finally admitted. Mithian came in first, looking over at Merlin in concern.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?"

"Tired, but happy to have all of my boys together again."

Leon followed, coming over to the bed, and looking down at the newborn. He smiled. "He looks like you, Merlin. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Leon."

Next came Percival, leading Gwaine who had his other hand over his eyes.

"Can I uncover my eyes yet?"

"No, stop being impatient!" Percival said. Merlin glanced over at Benjy, grinning. Benjy covered his mouth with his hands to stifle his giggles.

"I thought I told you not to tease him," Leon said to Percival, though without any real heat. Percival shrugged.

"But it's so much fun," Arthur said, "And he makes it so easy."

"I do not," Gwaine protested. The last two knights were at the foot of the bed now.

"All right, now you can open your eyes," Percival said, beaming.

"At last!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Shush," Mithian chided as the baby made a squeal of protest at the loud noise.

"Sorry," Gwaine said, moving closer. "Oh wow, Merlin. Percival, look. He's a miniature Merlin."

"Everyone," Arthur said now, "we would like you to meet our newest son, Alexander Arthur Emrys Pendragon.

"Emrys Pendragon? But, Benjy's Pendragon Emrys. Why the switch in surnames?" Gwaine asked.

"Because he's Arthur's heir and Benjy is mine," Merlin explained. The knights nodded in understanding.

"Percival, I want a baby." Percival looked at Gwaine slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's how it works, Gwaine," Leon said.

"Why not?" Benjy piped up. "Papa and Father have had two babies. Why can't Uncle Gwaine and Uncle Percival have one too?"

"Erm, Benjy, I think it's time we explained some things about Dragonlords," Arthur said, while Merlin blushed a deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> A note about mpreg in the Heirs of Albion AU:
> 
> Dragonlords must have Heirs. Their magic permits them to carry a child when there isn't a female romantic partner, but both partners have to be open to the idea of having a child. They can have multiple children due to the possibility of infant and child mortality.
> 
> In this AU, it is not possible for non-magical, non-Dragonlord males to become pregnant.
> 
> In short, if Gwaine wants a baby, he and Percival will have to adopt, or content themselves with being Benjy and Alexander's favorite uncles.
> 
> Benjy is almost six at this point. Arthur and Merlin hoped they would be able to wait until their little one reached puberty to explain all of this...


End file.
